


Saving Cas

by RikkisRealm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkisRealm/pseuds/RikkisRealm
Summary: This is a fix it fic that takes place after episode 19 as if episode 20 never happened. Jack and Dean go into The Empty to rescue Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Saving Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my very first fanfic. It takes place after they defeat Chuck. If they decided to ever go back and fix the finale of SPN this is how I'd want them to do it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! :) 

Dean jolts up startled, breathing heavy. He leaps out of bed and checks on Cas sleeping in the other room letting out a sigh of relief. Another nightmare. He keeps dreaming about him and Cas getting ripped apart in various ways.

In this last dream Cas was still in The Empty and all he cared about was some pie eating contest then soon dies horrifically from some vampire juggalos pushing him into a rebar. Dean remembers how odd it was taking him to die in the dream with Sammy just staring at him. It was excruciating. 

What's even more painful is how Dean arrives in heaven only for Bobby to tell him Jack already pulled Cas out of the empty he just didn't bother seeing him. Dean thought, "Wow that douchebag is really going to ghost me like that after confessing his love and sacrificing himself? That's not my Cas. This is some bullshit!" 

Then 40 years go by without ever seeing Cas that feels like minutes only for Sammy to show up to heaven telling Dean his kid has taken over hunting. "What the fu.....?! They never stopped hunting?! What a nightmare!" He's glad it's not what really happened but these dreams keep getting more realistic that it takes him awhile to get his bearings back to reality. 

After they had defeated Chuck, Jack had promised to be hands off but first he needed to take care of a few things to set everything right. He needed to create a peaceful system for the humans. It wasn’t fair how much the humans were preyed upon by monsters and magic and how a few of them had to sacrifice living their lives in order to keep saving the general population. 

First, Jack put all the humans that Chuck had taken away back on Earth including the alternate Earth hunters and Eileen. Next, he sealed all the monsters into purgatory permanently. Then, he casted all the demons back to hell and all the angels back to heaven and sealed those gates permanently as well. They have abused their powers and privileges and are now banned from entering. He also took away the magic from witches, cursed objects, and other deities so they could no longer bully, control, and harm humans. 

The news about angels being banned from Earth had saddened Dean but Jack said not to worry, he plans on rescuing Cas from The Empty and making him human. Dean insisted to go with. “Jack, I need to do this. Come on man, at least let me go with you. Please. One last mission buddy and then I’m done for good.” he pleaded. So much emotion behind those bright green eyes. Jack couldn’t resist so he gave in. “What’s the plan?” Dean asks. “We are going to find my Dad and remove his grace. Then I’m going to heal him and cast a spell that would make him human permanently. Humans cannot be detected in The Empty but I can once I use my powers on Cas. So hopefully if we’re quick enough we can get him out before waking the entity up." “Good plan. Lets go!” Dean says. 

Jack opened the portal to The Empty and stepped through. Dean followed. They’ve been walking around for awhile in the dark when Dean asks, “Jack, how are we going to find him?” 

Jack ponders, “I’ve been thinking about how Cas came back last time. About how I really wanted him back and he came back. And then Cas said he annoyed the entity enough to let him go because he was awake. I think what happened was that I prayed hard enough for Cas to come back that I was able to reach his mind. Dean, try praying to him and see what happens. If you can reach him he might be able to guide us. I’ve been trying the last few days but I think the entity has figured out how to block me from connecting to him again.” 

Jack and Dean stop walking. Dean kneels down and takes a deep breath willing the courage to speak his truth. “Cas? Castiel listen to me, we’re going to get you out buddy cause I ain’t leaving without you. I’d rather wander in the dark here forever searching for you than leaving you in this place so PLEASE hear me! I love you and I cannot live without you!” he sobs. Dean’s voice trembles a bit and he releases a tiny gasp from his lips. “So help me I’ve tried and I just cannot do it! Please, help me find you!” 

“Dean, look!” Dean lifts his head with tears streaming down his face and notices a flickering light in the distance that made him think of a tiny star getting sucked into a black hole. He gets up and quickly runs toward it. When he reaches it he looks down and can barely make out the outline of Castiel’s body. He kneels beside him and pulls out his pocket knife making an incision on his throat to release his grace wasting no time. 

Jack catches up and bends over to heal Castiel’s throat and casts the spell that would prevent his grace from being able to reenter thus making him human permanently. As Dean picks Castiel up in his arms the ground begins to shake with a loud rumbling sound. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU LEAVE?!” “Dean...” Jack says steadily, “Get back to the portal. I’ll handle this.” 

Dean begins to make his way back to the portal when he’s surrounded by a wall of black ooze. Jack’s eyes begin to glow and he raises his hand as he shouts out, “Let my Dad’s go or I will make sure I keep waking EVERY. DAMN. SOUL. in this place and you will NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!” The wall of black ooze hovers for a minute then realizes losing one soul isn’t worth having to deal with the millions waking up that it had just put back to sleep after Jack waking them up last time. It moves away and lets Dean pass with Jack following close behind keeping his hand up ready to attack. 

Castiel begins to stir. “Dean? What are you doing?” Dean smirks and holds him tighter as he’s always wanted to say this, “I guess I’m gripping you tight and raising you from perdition.” Jack snorts and almost loses his concentration as he’s shaking his head. Castiel is still half out of it and gives a confused smile then passes back out. Dean steps through the portal first as Jack follows behind. He says to Sam as he’s motioning towards Dean saying, “Middle of turbo hell where we could be swallowed whole any second and this asshole’s cracking jokes!” Sam chuckles, “Sounds about Dean. How is he?” motioning towards Cas. “He started to wake up. Might take him a few minutes.” Dean kneels on the ground with Castiel then sits down still holding him in his lap. Castiel begins to stir again looking up at Dean with those intense sky blue eyes. “Heyyyy morning sunshine!” Dean says beaming. 

Jack states that his work on Earth is done and will continue to renovate and rebuild Heaven. He tells everyone he loves them and bids them farewell. 


End file.
